Cottonwood Cove
(office aurelius) (building 01) (headquarters) (mess hall) (restroom female) (restroom male) (shack) (storage) }} Cottonwood Cove is a location in the Mojave Wasteland that acts as a base of operations for Caesar's Legion. It is located along the Colorado River, southeast of Ranger station Echo Background The largest single encampment of Legion forces on the western side of the Colorado River, these Arizonan, Legion slavers have a major foothold in the Nevada and use the position to bring in troops and supplies from Caesar's main base on Fortification Hill.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Layout To the south, several buildings line the shores and contain random loot. The mess hall is accessible via the docks. A two-story headquarters building can be found in the center of the camp, with some tents to the north. There is a hollowed-out rock to the left of the fast travel point to Cottonwood Cove. The rock will be marked with the phrase "the sun is killing me" and is located in the path between the two crucifixes. Aurelius of Phoenix commands the location, and can be found inside the second story of the headquarters building, or outside of his office on the balcony. Decanus Severus can be found in or next to a tent beside the building. Prime legionaries (and later, veteran legionaries) oversee the area near the headquarters. Several patrols, each consisting of a Legion explorer and a Legion mongrel cover all access points. To the south is the Cottonwood overlook, where Legionaries can be targeted with a scoped weapon. Hanging precariously off a cliff by the Cottonwood overlook is an abandoned truck from San Onofre, the cargo of which contains nuclear waste. A Lockpick skill of 50 is required to open up the back and in doing so releases the radioactive contents on the encampment below, killing all inhabitants. Buildings * Cottonwood Cove HQ * Cottonwood Cove mess hall * Cottonwood Cove restroom * Cottonwood Cove shack * Cottonwood Cove storage Inhabitants Notable loot * Grognak the Barbarian - On the nightstand in Aurelius of Phoenix's office. * Legion raid plans - In one of the filing cabinets in Cottonwood Cove HQ. * Recompense of the Fallen and Legion patrol notes - In the desk in Aurelius of Phoenix's office. * Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle cap - On a shelf inside the women's restroom. Related quests The Apocalypse }} Notes * When approaching Cottonwood Cove with Boone, he stops the Courier and states that it is a Legion slave camp, that he has been here before, and he will kill everything in it. After every Legionary in the camp is killed, Boone will sometimes express disappointment that there were not more of them. * If the Courier elects to release the radioactive waste on the area, and one already has (or subsequently obtains) the Mark of Caesar, Cursor Lucullus will still wait to ferry them across the river, but he will be wearing a radiation suit. If Lucullus has been killed, it is still possible to travel to the Fort by simply activating the raft at the end of the pier. * If the radioactive barrels were released upon Cottonwood Cove without freeing the Weathers family, the family will be killed and the quest Left My Heart will be failed. * Although the individuals in the area killed instantly by the radioactive waste, the subsequent radiation level in the area is very low and does not prevent anyone from entering the area afterward. * Looting Aurelius' office will result in negative Karma. Appearances Cottonwood Cove appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes * Cottonwood Cove is based on the real world location of Cottonwood Cove Resort and Marina, located on the Colorado River in Clark County, Nevada. The resort features a similar layout with features that mirror the in-game equivalents. * Romanes Eunt Domus (translated in-film as "People called Romanes, they go, the house") is painted on the side of the Cottonwood Cove HQ, a reference to Monty Python's The Life of Brian.Life of Brian on YouTube Gallery Cottonwood Cove arial view.png|Aerial view Cottonwood Cove above water.png|Above the water WelcomeToCottonwoodCove.jpg|Welcome to Cottonwood Cove Romanes Eunt Domus.jpg| "People called Romanes, they go, the house" References Category:Cottonwood Cove Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations de:Cottonwood Cove es:Cottonwood Cove it:Cottonwood Cove nl:Cottonwood Cove pl:Zatoka Cottonwood ru:Коттонвуд-Коув uk:Коттонвуд-Коув zh:棉花丛湾